Love Pills
by Ling Mao
Summary: Ranma swallows love pills thinking that they are candy. Can you guess who his eyes lay upon? What about after its affects? - Chapter 5 added
1. Just a Little Candy

  
  
Love Pills  
By Ling Mao  
  
  
  
NOTES:This story is taken from the manga Ranma 1/2 vol 8. In the story, they use love pills. I have taken the idea of love pills and put them into by own story. Don't worry. Because the story is far from the original, not much is spoiled. Incase your wondering, the parts that I spoil are on "facts" so to speak, but what happens between the characters is not revealed. Also I have changed some parts for the purpose of my story. I hope you like it. This is my 2nd fan fiction. R&R.  
  
= Thoughts  
" " = Spoken  
[ ] = Panda signs  
= Sounds  
  
-----------------------  
-----------------------  
-----------------------  
  
  
Kasumi swept through the house, quickly shuffling around.   
Everything was in order. Everything was perfect. It was around noon.  
Ranma & Akane were still at school with Nabiki. Genma & Soun were   
playing a game of Shogi. Happosai was upstairs rummaging through his   
stuff before he left for another panty rage. She slowly opened the   
door to the room Happosai had just been in.  
  
"Oh My. What a mess in here." She began to unclutter the   
room. As she cleaned she found a bracelet on the floor. She picked   
it up and inspected it. It was an ornate bracelet. As she rotated it,   
3 of the beads feel off and rolled away.  
  
"Oh my. Better put this aside so I can tell Happosai that it's  
broken." She picked up the pieces and went down stairs where she put   
the 3 beads into a cup in the kitchen with the bracelet next to it.  
  
----------------------  
  
"We're home!" Akane slipped her shoes off and ran up stairs.   
Ranma wandered into the house not to long after.   
  
"I'm starved!" Ranma said as he walked to the kitchen. He   
quickly rummaged through the fridge, then the cupboard, then the drawers   
but to no avail. There's no food ANYWHERE! Ranma searched again, still   
no food, but instead he found a note left by Kasumi.   
  
Just going out to the market.   
Be back for dinner.  
  
Kasumi  
  
Ahhhhh! No food till dinner. I can't wait that long. There's got   
to be something to eat. This time Ranma carefully searched, looking   
through cracks and other small places. Hey wait, what's that He walked   
towards the sink where a cup was placed. When he looked inside, he found   
3 pieces of candy. Hummm... Ranma looked around to make sure no one was   
looking. I don't know who's this is, but I'm sure they won't mind if I have   
just one right? He carefully pulled out one of the round candies and put   
it in his mouth. Not much taste... But it'll do for now He swallowed the   
candy and ran up stairs.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Akane sat in her room studying like usual. At this rate I'll be   
done with my work before no time She turned as she heard the front door   
close. She stood up and peered out her window. Soun and Genma walked by.  
  
"Bye Dad! Bye Mr. Saotome!" She shouted from her window. The 2   
looked at her and waved back.  
  
"Bye Akane! We'll be back soon!" And with that the 2 continued   
on their way.  
  
Akane sighed as she looked back at her books. She stared at them   
for a bit before closing them again.   
  
"Akane!"  
  
"What is it Nabiki?" Nabiki opened the door to Akane's room and   
leaned on its frame.  
  
"Hey do you want to go to the movies with me? I have an extra   
ticket." She flashed the tickets to Akane.  
  
"Sorry Nabiki, I've got some work to do." She looked at her books   
for a moment, then back to Nabiki.  
  
"Suit your self." Nabiki shut the door and walked down the stairs.  
  
Akane yawned and stretched her arms a bit. 5:30. It was still   
early. I think I'll take a nap She hopped into her bed and snuggled   
into her pillow  
  
----------------------  
  
Ranma was in the dojo meditating. Footsteps past him. Then Nabiki  
shouted to Ranma.  
  
"Bye!" Ranma's eyes opened as he shouted bye back. He stood up and  
stretched. Ah, what a nice practice. I think I'll go take a bath.  
  
Splash His body eased into the hot water. He let out a sigh of  
comfort. His stomach gurgled. He looked down at it. It must be because I'm  
still hungry He allowed himself to sink lower into the water. The water   
always brought him warmth. Like he was being engulfed by its warmth from   
all sides. His mind wandered for a while. He staid in the tub until his  
skin became wrinkly.  
  
After getting changed into his normal attire, he walked down stairs  
Although he could not see her, he could tell Akane was in the kitchen. He  
walked towards the table, where he found books and papers. I don't  
understand how she can still do homework on a Friday  
  
"Ranma?"  
"Huh? What is it?" Ranma turned and faced the kitchen door."  
"What are you doing here." Akane shouted from afar.  
"What do you mean what am I doing here?"  
"I thought you'd be out or something." She walked out of the kitchen  
and stood next to the frame of the kitchen door. Ranma turned to look at her.  
She wore a blue dress that went down to her knees. It was covered by an apron  
with frillies and lace on it. Her hair was in a neat pink bandana and she wore  
short white socks. Ranma's eyes widened a bit. His stomach gurgled again.  
"Akane..."  
"Hum?" She tilted her head a bit. Ranma stood up and walked towards her,  
never allowing her out of his sight. He stopped directly in front of her and  
took her hands. Akane looked at Ranma as her face reddened.  
"Ranma...What are you..."  
"Akane...I... I'm in love..."  
  
  
-----------------------  
-----------------------  
-----------------------  
Ok, so right now if you don't know what the love pills are you may be wondering, what does that have to do with the plot? Well, it will come up promise! This is just the beginning. I haven't edited it yet, but I just wanted to put something up. Thanks a bunch for reading so far. I'll get the 2nd piece out as soon as I smack some laziness out of me... This was sort of rushed so... well... yeah... & I'm not the best of writers but I have lots of ideas, but I'm not good at putting them to words. So I figure write fan fic will help me being that I have bad writing skills... Ok well... sorry for wasting so much space. Please read the 2nd part when it comes out. Thanks!  



	2. The Wrath of Shampoo

"...I'm in love..."  
  
=============  
=============  
Love Pills  
By Ling Mao  
  
-Normal disclaimer - Ranma 1/2 doesn't   
belong to me, sorry I forgot to write   
that in my other story, please forgive   
me and find it in your hearts not to   
sue a pauper like me...  
  
= Thought  
[ ] = Panda sign  
" " = Spoken  
= Sound  
=============  
=============  
  
Shampoo stood in the park. When she turned around she saw a figure walking  
towards her. As the figure became closer, it became easier to distinguish who it   
was.  
  
"Ranma?" Shampoo almost whispered. Ranma looked directly at her and   
smiled. Shampoo became overjoyed and began running up to him, ready to glomp into   
him when another figure could be seen behind him. The figure moved forward and   
stood next to Ranma. Ranma took hold of the figures hands.  
  
"Ranma," Shampoo demanded, "What you do with violent girl?!" Ranma didn't   
say anything. Instead he looked over to Akane and held her close. He pressed his   
lips against her forehead and smiled. Then he whispered something in Akane's ear.   
Akane giggled a bit. Shampoo stood confused, not sure what had just happened   
between the two. Then Ranma looked at Shampoo again. His mouth moved, but no words  
came out. He stopped, and then started moving his mouth again. There was a moment   
of silence.  
  
"I... I'm in love with you... Akane...Akane...Akane......"  
  
Shampoo let out a scream as she bolted up from her bed. Sweat dripped from  
her temples as she let out short breaths. Just a dream, but... Something not   
right... She stood up from the bed and began her trip to the Tendo's.  
  
From another room, another person had arisen and packed with its hopping   
stick and elder knowledge, she followed her grand daughter.  
--------------  
"Ranma, what are you..." Ranma slowly neared Akane. His eyes were fixed on  
her and only her. It wouldn't have mattered if 2000 pounds of rocks had fallen on   
him, because nothing could fall as hard as his heart had fell for Akane.  
  
"Akane... I'm in love... with you..." Ranma closed his eyes as the gap   
between him and Akane came to nothing. There lips met. Akane's eyes widened as her  
face began to burn with redness. Akane was shocked. She did not move to stop him,   
or encourage him, she just stopped.  
  
At that moment, the wall cracked through. A slim Chinese figure stood at   
one end starring at the couple. She stopped in her tracks. Akane ... and   
Ranma...were...kissing... Akane and Ranma...were kissing... AKANE & RANMA WERE   
KISSING! In uncontrolled furry Shampoo launched random attacks to the two. Ranma   
reluctantly released his hold on Akane and faced Shampoo.  
  
"Why! Why you go with her! Why you not with Shampoo!" Other words were   
sputtered from her lips, but they were no longer understandable. Again she   
attacked. She launched a blizzard of attacks at the two. Ranma, while having Akane   
in a protective hold fought off Shampoo's attacks. Left, Right, Up, side. Attacks   
came from all directions, fueled by her rage. Shampoo jumped and attempted an   
aerial attack; only to have Ranma avoid it by jumping over to the side, still hold   
Akane protectively. She swiftly moved towards Akane and started a sidekick. Ranma   
spun and countered. His foot swept across the floor. Shampoo fell.  
  
She sat on the floor, not moving from where she had landed after being   
hit. She looked up at Ranma, teary eyed. She lost. No matter how many attacks she   
may send, she knew... that she had lost. She walked over to Ranma, and slapped   
him. Ranma stood unmoved, only concerned with Akane's safety. She turned around   
and walked out, not even noticing that the figure that had followed her there had   
been holding something in her hands. The figure followed Shampoo as she destroyed   
her path back home.  
  
Ranma and Akane stood gapping at the wrath of destruction left by Shampoo.  
Akane stiffened as she had realized the situation. She backed out of Ranma's   
grasp.  
  
"I... I have to go to bed." the words were rushed as Akane scurried to her  
room.  
  
Slam The door quickly shut. Akane's hand lay upon her heaving chest. She  
lifted her arm and began to rub at her lips with her clenched fists. Dirty... I   
feel so dirty After nearly rubbing her lips off she stopped. Her knees quavered   
at her weight, then gave away. She feel to her knees and her eyes filled. She   
tried to flutter the liquid away, but it just kept pouring down. The wind flew   
down the streets as the rain shattered the silence. Pitter Patter The rain fell   
hard and came down shamelessly.  
----------------  
The rain fell down on Shampoo, cursing her, taunting her. Her feet dragged  
feet down the street. Her mind raged with emotions, thoughts, but mostly revenge.   
A figure again moved close to Shampoo. Shampoo turned and hissed at the figure   
until she realized who it was. She turned around and continued walking.  
  
"Shampoo. You are an Amazon woman. You should not be sulking like that."   
Shampoo said nothing. The woman continued. "I know, I saw... But you know who you   
are, and you know your place. Besides, I think I have something that may interest   
you." Shampoo turned towards the woman. The woman held up a bracelet. Shampoo's   
eyes widened in shock.  
  
That is special heirloom... The woman nodded her head.  
  
"Let's go home." The old woman picked up the cat and hopped off.  
  
When the 2 got into the restaurant it was about 9:30. Cologne began to   
boil some water. Then it was hot enough, it was poured onto the cat, transforming   
her into a beautiful young woman. She took the clothing that her grandmother   
offered.  
  
"Is love pills, yes?" Cologne nodded her head.  
  
"I found this in the Tendo home while you were... fighting... But, the   
beads that when ingested cause you to fall in love with the first person of the   
opposite sex you see, one of those is missing." Shampoo gave another shocked look.  
  
"You mean?" Cologne nodded again.  
  
"Yes, Someone must haven eaten them..."  
  
"Is gone? You sure Great Grandmother?"  
  
"Yes child. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if son-in-law ate one of   
them."  
  
"Which is gone? Instant? Week? Life? Which?"  
  
"Well, from the looks of it, it couldn't have been the instant... So it   
has to be the pill that lasts for 7 days or... the pill that lasts forever."   
Shampoo frowned, yet she mentally sighed. Good, Ranma no REALLY like violent   
girl Shampoo smirked as thoughts of revenge began to flow through her mind. He   
he he. I make bad thing to good. Then Akane hate Ranma and Ranma have me to love.  
--------------  
  
Akane had fallen asleep leaning on the door, protectively hugging a   
pillow. She was deep asleep. Her early thoughts began to rise to the depths of her  
dreams.  
  
------  
"Akane..." Akane turned to see Ranma gently smiling and beckoning her to   
him. She skipped over and stopped next to him and smiled.  
  
"What is it, Ranma?"  
  
"I love you Akane..."  
  
"You do Ranma... I'm so happy..."  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Of...Of course I do..."  
  
"I love you... and Shampoo... and Ukyo... I love you all..." Ukyo and   
Shampoo magically appeared and as Akane stepped away from Ranma, Shampoo and Ukyo   
linked arms with Ranma. Ranma smiled again, turning to each girl and kissed her on  
the forehead. Akane clasped her head and started to shake it from side to side.  
  
"This... this is not... love..." she started to say.  
  
"Then... I guess I don't love you." Ranma said in a carefree voice. He   
turned to each girl and nodded. Then turned and skipped away. Akane stood there in  
shock.  
  
"What... did you say?"  
-----  
Akane's dreams continued through the night. She slept leaning on the door   
with Ranma leaning on the other side. The rain's fury cooled and now way only lite  
tapping on the ground. The air rushed around the city, through the trees, the   
benches, the stores, and the home of a young Chinese girl who grinned   
mischievously as she lowered herself into her bed.  
  
To be Continued-  
  
Notes:  
So what did you think? I'd love to hear comments, negative or positive. Please don't hate me for making Shampoo seem somewhat evil, I like her really ^_^ Okies... Incase you didn't know, everything I put up is pretty much a draft -_- , I really don't have anyone to review it, so hopefully I can use the comments you readers leave… Well I'll leave you to review... Thanks for reading...  



	3. A drop of sugar

==============  
==============  
Love Pills  
Chp 3:  
By Ling Mao  
  
Normal disclaimer applies  
  
= Thought  
= Sounds  
" " = Spoken  
[ ] = Panda signs  
==============  
==============  
  
Warmth began to crawl up Akane's body as the   
sun's rays became stronger, blasting through the early   
clouds. Akane stretched from her curled slumber. She   
looked around, noticing that she was not sleeping on her  
bed, like she was suppose to be. What a strange   
dream... To think... Ranma actually liking me, let alone  
loving me. She sighed. Using her arms, she pushed   
herself up to her feet and brushed away the stray hairs   
that clung to her face.  
  
There was a lite tapping at Akane's door. She   
spun toward the direction of the door, and opened the   
door just wide enough to peer though it. Ranma stood   
outside her door with a tray of breakfast and a wide   
smile on his face. Akane eyed him before opening the   
door.  
  
"Good morning. Aren't we a sleepy head today,"   
he teased, "look what I brought you." He put down the   
tray on top of her desk, and then guided Akane to the   
chair near the desk, where he then pushed her seat in.   
Akane looked puzzled.  
  
"Are you feeling OK?" She moved her hand to his   
forehead to check for a temperature. It seems ok...   
"What are you up to Ranma?"  
  
"Huh? I'm not up to anything, I just thought   
that you would like to have breakfast before it was all   
gone." He smiled as a confirmation of his truth. But   
Akane was always a skeptic, especially when it came to   
Ranma. She frowned as Ranma spooned some eggs and said   
"Ahh" to her.  
  
"Really Ranma, I'm not a baby, I can feed   
myself."  
  
"But this is what lovers do, don't they?"   
Akane's face flushed.  
  
"L-lovers? When did we become lovers?"  
  
"Well, we are in love right? So doesn't that   
make us lovers?"  
  
"Why would I even like a pervert like you!?"   
Akane sputtered the empty words to Ranma.  
  
"Well, I love you..." Akane's speech paused for   
a moment.  
  
"Well... I don't like you. Besides... You're   
probably just doing this to annoy me, you lying jerk..."  
Ranma frowned.  
  
"Why would I lie to you Akane?"  
  
"Cause you're a jerk. Now GET-OUT-OF-MY-ROOM!"   
Akane quickly shoved Ranma out the door, and slammed the  
door shut.  
  
"hmm... That didn't seem to work... I better ask  
Shampoo about it." Ranma stood up and brushed off the   
dust on his bottom as he departed for downstairs where   
Shampoo was. He walked towards the breakfast table and   
plopped himself down opposite from Shampoo.  
  
Sigh "Shampoo, I dunno where I went wrong. I   
did what you said, but she kicked me out." Shampoo   
rested her head on her elbow. Figures Akane would be so  
stubborn. Only an idiot wouldn't take up the chance I've  
given her. She looked at Ranma.  
  
"Time for plan B." Shampoo sat up and cracked   
her knuckles. He He He, My plan better work...  
  
------------  
Earlier that day Shampoo had gotten up bright   
and early. She decided to wear more "formal" clothing,   
which in other words meant more skin being covered. She   
didn't do anything special to her face or hair, she   
wanted to make sure she looked as "normal" and plain as   
possible if she wanted her plan to work. It may be   
difficult at first, but the prize would be well worth   
it. Like the saying goes, no pain, no gain and this was   
defiantly not an exception. Shampoo would in the end   
have Ranma.   
  
She quickly thought over the plan in her head.   
Actually, not much thinking was needed, the plan itself   
was a simple one, all she had to do was make sure the   
players did what they normally would do. Her plan was   
called operation "Make Akane hate Ranma". Shampoo may   
not have the best speaking skills in the world, but that  
doesn't mean that she doesn't have eyes. She could see   
that Akane would get mad easily, and she also knew what   
could trigger it too. Shampoo's plan was basic. All she   
had to do was make Akane think Ranma was deeply in love   
with her. Then when the pill's life span ran out, Ranma   
has to push Akane away, and she knew Ranma would do it   
too. The only problem is if he swallowed the forever   
pill. If he did, then this would only help Akane. But   
she would take her chances, Ranma had to of swallowed   
the week pill. But the only thing she could rely on was   
time.  
  
Shampoo quickly slipped on her shoes and ran out  
the door. Today will be the beginning of Ranma's love   
for Shampoo.  
----------  
  
Akane was out the door in a flash. Ranma's   
acting weird today... I guess... it wasn't a dream...   
but why would he all of a sudden say that to me?... it   
couldn't be a curse, I mean, he claims to love me   
instead of Shampoo or Ukyo or even Kodachi... No   
something strange is up She ran into the building and   
into class where Ranma had somehow gotten to before her.   
  
"Oi, Akane." Ranma said in his normal voice,   
"How come you didn't wait for me?"  
  
"What are you talking about, you got here before  
me..."  
  
"Oh... I guess your right... Sorry." Akane gave   
him a weird look as if he had gone insane. Ranma...   
apologized... to me?  
  
"Ranma... Wha-" Akane was interrupted as the   
teacher yelled for everyone to be seated. Akane sat down  
and peered over to Ranma, who was already looking at   
her. He smiled at her for what seemed like the millionth  
time that day. Why does he keep smiling at me She   
quickly grabbed her book and hide her face for the   
world.  
  
Aww...She's so cute. Ranma thought to himself.  
For almost the entire period he was looking at Akane,   
watching her every move. And he did it obviously as   
well. Some of the other classmates were being to   
question Ranma's usual denials of his affections towards   
Akane. Before he knew it the bell had rung, and it was   
lunchtime. He grabbed something out of his desk and ran   
outside, while being watched by a peeved girl holding a   
spatula.  
  
------------  
  
The grass swayed gently under the trees of   
blooming flowers. Akane casually stepped outside and   
planted herself under a near by tree filled with light   
pink petals. She took a breath of air and allowed the   
sweet aroma of spring fill her lungs. She closed her   
eyes and laid back against the tree, allowing a smile to   
be painted upon her lips.  
  
Sigh  
  
"Huh?" Akane's eyes opened from hearing the   
noise. To her surprise Ranma was sitting next to her.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
"You know Akane, you are really beautiful." A   
shade of pink matching the floating petals spread across   
her face. Ranma smirked at the site. "Akane, do you   
think... you could give me a chance?"  
  
"Huh? To what?"  
  
"To allow me to show the love I have for you..."  
  
"Ranma, I... I don't know who or what is making   
you to do this, but you don't have to... I mean..." Ranma pressed his finger against her lips.  
  
"Shhh... I mean every word I say... And I want   
for more than anything, for you to see how true each   
word is." Akane looked down towards her twiddling   
thumbs.  
  
"I guess..but..."  
  
"Ranma!" A girl with flowing brown hair pointed   
a spatula towards the pair. She spoke again. "Ranma,   
what is this rumor I'm hearing about you and Akane being  
a couple?"  
  
"Huh, what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that you said you love Akane?"  
  
"Well of course."  
  
"Well of course!"  
  
"Why else would they say something like that."  
  
"Are you saying they are wrong?"  
  
"No, I DO love Akane, with all my heart." The   
words traveled through Ukyo's ears, what the message was  
slowly transported to the brain.  
  
"What, what about... me?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ukyo, but... I love Akane..." Ukyo   
froze. The sound of her shattering heart deafen her.   
Slowly her lips moved.  
  
"Ra-Ranma..." Her movements started slow as she  
face away from the two, but her legs speed up, and she   
dashed away from the two.  
  
He He He... one down. Shampoo stood watching   
from a distant treetop. She saw Ranma turn to Akane and   
say something to her. Akane nodded her head. The two   
stood up as the bell rung and together they walked into   
the school.  
  
------------  
  
Nabiki sat watching TV after school. Soun and   
Genma were, like always, playing shogi. Akane and Ranma   
were in the dojo and Kasumi was in the kitchen.  
  
"You know, maybe it's just me, but it seems as   
if Ranma has been acting strongly since yesterday."  
Nabiki said to anyone who was listening.  
  
"Oh yes, it does seem as if Ranma as been acting   
strangely." Kasumi responded from the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, well perhaps he isn't feeling well." He   
turned towards Nabiki as he spoke, allowing Mr. Saotome   
to "edit" pieces in the game.  
  
"I mean, he's been nicer to Akane lately, and I   
haven't seen them fight all day..." Genma stood up   
almost knocking the game board over.  
  
[Alas, the day must have come] He flipped the   
sign [When Ranma has finally admitted] flip [His   
feelings for Akane!] In an instant Soun too was   
standing.  
  
"Oh finally, our houses can unite. Yes, I will   
go start setting up the wedding now and..."   
  
"HOLD IT. Daddy, I think that you have done   
enough to those two."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Daddy, I think Nabiki is right. I think you   
should leave those two alone, you maybe causing them   
more trouble." Soun's eyes began to grow wide and water   
started to gush from them  
  
"OH! BOTH my daughters yelled at me! Waaaaa!"   
Genma patted Soun on the back.  
  
"That goes for you too Mr. Saotome." Nabiki   
added. The panda grunted as he went back to "editing"   
there game as Soun was preoccupied with crying.  
  
-----------  
  
In the dojo, Ranma laid, resting his head on   
Akane's lap. Of course, he had to beg quite a bit to   
have the pleasure of doing so, but in the end he won, so   
he was resting happily. He opened his eyes and extended   
his arms so he could grab hold of Akane's hand. At first   
she was startled, but then allowed him to take her hand.   
He gently led her hand to his chest, where he rested it   
and promptly placed his hands on top of hers.   
  
His chest was warm. She could feel his chest do   
up and down. She could also feel the beating of his   
heart. She felt his big hands rest on top of her hand.   
She smiled inwardly, enjoying his accompany. She liked   
just sitting there. With him. But something nagged at   
her. Nagged at her as if it were a dream or something of   
the sort. She tried to push it away, but every once in   
awhile the feeling would rise again, filling her content   
heart with worries.  
  
------------  
  
Her eyes were pressed against the binoculars,   
hoping to get a better view of the two. So far, the   
planning is going good. Oh I'm so jealous, I can't wait   
till this is over with and Ranma is all mine. She shut  
her eyes and allowed her mind to wander in daydreams of   
passion to come between her and Ranma. Yes, this pain is   
definitely worth suffering.  
  
------------  
  
Days began to pass by. Day by day Akane's trust   
of Ranma grew. Day by day Shampoo's hopes increased. Day   
by day the rivals grew angrier and spiteful.  
  
Hour by hour passed. Each minute was counted.   
The day was near. For six days Ranma had done everything   
he could think of to make Akane happy. Showering her   
with gifts, bringing her out on dates, helping her   
whenever she needed it. Akane slowly opened up, slowly   
dropping her defenses and allowing Ranma to get closer   
to her. Six days had passed.   
  
The seventh day had begun to pass. The night was   
near. The clock read 6:59. Shampoo sat watching the   
seconds pass. It seemed as if the world was watching.   
Waiting... At 7 the week pills would end, if it was the   
week pill, that is... The clock hands began to turn. A   
short hand landed on 7 and the long hand was on the 12.   
The clock rang.  
  
One ring -   
---Akane sat quietly in the dojo  
Two rings -   
---Ranma's heart paces quickened  
Three rings -   
---Ukyo finally feel asleep, exhausted.  
Four rings -   
---Shampoo's blood boiled with anticipation.   
Five rings -  
---They sat... watching...  
Six rings...  
  
-------------------  
Notes: Just so you know, yes I know it was a day pill not a week pill, but a week worked better for me. Also, some of you may be disappointed that I didn't show any "love" scenes in between the two during the week. Well I didn't want this chapter to be too long, so I decided that I would make some side stories describing the events that happened in between. Ok, I'll leave you all be now.  



	4. 

  
Dong The seventh ring rung.  
  
=================  
=================  
Love Pills  
Chp 4: "The Eternal Candy"  
  
Start:5-8-2001  
Finish:5-11-2001  
  
Normal disclaimer applies  
  
= Thought  
= Sound  
[ ] = Panda sign  
" " = Spoken  
=================  
=================  
  
Shampoo impatiently sat waiting for Ranma, wondering what had   
happened.   
  
Gurgle Ranma clutched his stomach for the moment of pain that   
struck through him.  
  
"What's wrong Ranma?"   
  
"I dunno, I guess I ate something weird." He shrugged, "Hey lets  
go to the movies or something."  
  
"Ok. Give me a minute." Akane ran upstairs to get changed. From   
the trees Shampoo stood in confusion. Why hasn't Ranma changed? Why does  
Ranma still love Akane? Why, Why WHY!? Wait... NO, it couldn't be! Did   
he, did he swallow, the life pill!!!!!!!!!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ranma quickly turned to find  
Shampoo fall out of the tree, while holding her head.  
  
"Sha-Shampoo?" Shampoo ran towards Ranma and began to violently   
shake him.  
  
"Ranma no swallow forever pill!!!! NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!   
Baka-Baka-BAKA!!!!" Shampoo stormed out. Not only did she destroy yet   
another wall, but she also left a very confused Ranma.  
  
Akane came down to find debris lying all over the place. She   
walked over to Ranma.  
  
"What happened? It was Shampoo wasn't it?" Ranma nodded his head.  
  
"I dunno WHAT she was doing...Ehh, who cares, ready?" Akane   
looked around, somewhat afraid of something. She shook it off.  
  
"Mmm, lets go."  
  
-------------  
  
"Great Grandmother, Great Grandmother!"  
  
"What is it child?"  
  
"Is bad news. Really bad news. Ranma swallow life pill!"  
  
"What! Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, is sure. Is seven and Ranma no out of spell yet. He swallow   
life pill!!!" Shampoo began to wail and jump around the room agitatedly.  
  
"Calm down child. I think I know something..."  
  
------------  
  
The flashing lights roamed the sidewalks, illuminating them with   
the assistance of the streetlights. A few people walked through the   
doors. Ranma and Akane walked out of the movie theater side by side.   
  
-----------------  
The paths were clear; few people were out that night. The moon   
shone bright along with the stars. The night was clear, and the air   
crisp. The girl ran fast, the air whipped her face.  
------------------  
  
"Wasn't that a great movie?" Akane asked, looking towards Ranma.   
He nodded.  
  
"Mmm. I liked the sunset scene. My favorite part was when he   
scooped her up like this." Ranma quickly wrapped his arms around Akane's   
waste from behind and began to spin around in the middle of the sidewalk.   
Akane let out a small shriek from Ranma's sudden action.  
  
-----------------  
She had a reason; she had to get there. She wanted to be there.   
To see it happen.  
-----------------  
  
"Ranma!" she giggled.   
  
"Weee!" Ranma said still spinning Akane, slowly moving from the   
theater as he went. Soon he stopped and gentle put Akane back on her   
feet. Akane held onto his arm for some support. She was a little dizzy   
from the spin. She giggled again and gave a child like grin. Ranma smiled   
back at Akane.  
  
-----------------  
Almost time. She had to get there. She wanted to see the   
destruction, the break, the crack.  
-----------------  
  
"I'm so happy." Ranma said in a soft tone. Akane's grin widened.  
  
"So am I." She began to skip in front of Ranma, but stopped as   
she noticed that Ranma was not close behind.  
  
"What's wrong Ranma?" she shouted to him. Ranma slowly walked and   
stopped a foot in front of her. His arms lifted and went calmly went for   
Akane's hands. He clasped both of her small hands into his two large   
hands. From afar, a tower could be heard ringing.  
  
-----------------  
Another had told her. It made sense, even though she did not want   
it to. The pieces matched. She must be there to make sure though. To   
insure her chance.  
-----------------  
  
"Akane..." He said. He bent his head down and kissed Akane's   
hand. As he bent down, he let his body bend with it, leaning his knee   
onto the ground. He lifted his head and glazed into Akane's eyes.  
  
"Akane... Will you... marry me?" Akane gasped in shock. Ranma's   
hand moved to his pocket and reached for a plain ring. He fidgeted with   
it and with the utter most caution slipped the ring onto her finger.   
Akane squinted her eyes. Lone drops fell freely from them.   
  
-----------------  
Faster, she had to find him. Where was he? She had to see it   
happen.  
-----------------  
  
"Akane...Please say you'll be my wife."  
  
"Ranma..."  
  
-----------------  
The moment. The pills. It all made since. She had to get there.   
It rung again.  
-----------------  
  
GuRgLe Ranma's stomach moaned. Ranma bent a little in pain, but   
it went unnoticed by the bewildered Akane.   
  
-----------------  
If in love, the effects are longer. Time will stretch.  
-----------------  
  
"I..." GuRgLe Again Ranma's stomach moaned. This time a little   
more pain full than before. And again, Ranma's body bent inwards. By now   
his hands were no longer holding Akane's.  
  
-----------------  
But no matter what the effects will vanish and the truth will   
come forth.  
-----------------  
  
"I..." The tears came faster now down Akane's eyes. She blinked   
trying to clear her vision. GuRgLe Ranma clutched his stomach with one   
hand, and his head with the other.  
  
-----------------  
The mind will come back.  
-----------------  
  
"I...I will..."   
  
Dong  
  
Ranma groaned softly from the pain, but it mysteriously went   
away. He looked around him, somewhat dazed. How did I...  
  
-----------------  
She made it. She was there.  
-----------------  
  
"Yes, Yes I will..." Ranma looked at Akane confused.  
  
"Huh? You will what?" Akane glanced at Ranma and smiled.  
  
"Marry you..." At this Ranma went into shock.  
  
"Wha-What?!" This frightened Akane a little. Maybe he's   
regretting it... Maybe he's going to take it back...  
  
"Ma-Ma-Marry? You?" Ranma's mind spun with confusion. Marry   
Akane? What happened here? How did I get here? What is going on?  
  
"Y-yes"  
  
"Me, marry you?" Ranma's brain went into overdrive. He had to   
solve this quick. How-How-How? He had to think of something anything.   
This was too much for him. Anything.  
  
"With a dorky tomboy like you!"  
  
"..." Ranma stood up from his kneeling position.  
  
"You must be lying. I can't believe your in it too Akane. I mean   
I understand Shampoo. Maybe even Ukyo, but you too?"  
  
"W-what?" Akane whispered too low to hear.  
  
"Not like I would WANT to marry a girl like you. Your thick as a   
brick, can't even kick, macho, dumb, tomboy!" He had his hands behind his   
head, trying to look as suave as possible. Akane dropped he hands to her   
side.  
  
"R-Ranma..." She shut her eyes for a moment to clear them but   
they continued to flow. She moved her arms to wipe them away, but they   
relentlessly fell. She sucked in for air, causing her to gasp. Again she   
whispered something, but it was too quiet to her. Ranma watched in   
astonishment.  
  
"W-wait..." He began to say, but the words fell to deaf ears.   
Akane had turned and ran. And that's when it happened. When the unknowing   
guilt began to sink in. He began to feel regret for his actions. Yet, in   
his mind, he did not know what the week had changed between him and   
Akane, but in his heart, he knew something had changed. And now he felt   
the change again. Traces of Akane's figure disappeared into the depths of   
darkness. Something told him to run after her. But the other asked why.   
  
And in the shadows lured an evil. She grinned. She had made it.   
Her time has come, for her greatest enemy has fallen beyond help. Yes it   
was time. She stood up and made her way to Ranma. It was her turn now.   
Meow  
  
------------------  
Notes: Ok... maybe one or two more chapters max. (excluding the side stories... Oh I'm so lazy.) Kinda short... Anyways... I'll be waiting for you thoughts... Thanks for reading. 


	5. A New Tomorrow

==============  
==============  
Love Pills  
Chp 5: A New Tomorrow  
  
Start:5-22-2001  
Finish:5-27-2001  
  
Normal disclaimer applies {Sorry for taking so long, too much work, not enough time   
or brainpower at that -_-}  
  
= Thought  
= Sound  
[ ] = Panda sign  
" " = Spoken  
==============  
==============  
"Akane... Akane... AKANNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEE!" Ranma sprung into a sitting   
position. His hand fell over his chest. His breath was short and fast. Gently he   
wiped the sweat from his forehead. That was the millionth time he had woken up   
during his sleep. He'd been doing that a lot lately. After the incident. He got out  
of bed and walked out into the hallway, eventually ending up in front of Akane's   
room. He stood there for a moment, pressing his ear against the door.  
  
"Akane..." He whispered. She hadn't been out of her room since. She had   
refused to talk to anyone, that was except for Kasumi, who brought her food and   
tried to talk to her. But Akane didn't really respond. The food Kasumi left would   
sit for hours before being touched. Occasional, Ranma would climb on the roof and   
try to look into Akane's room through her window, but her curtains were drawn.   
Ranma tempted himself with the idea of knocking on her door, but decided against   
it. It was late; besides what would he say to her? He didn't quite understand what  
was happening himself. But he had remembered her eyes. The way they shattered as   
he spoke. The emotion that filled them until they became locked and no longer   
accepted the outside world. He sighed as he turned back and went to bed.  
  
Akane sat in the corner of her bed tightly squeezing a pillow. Dry tears   
were cemented onto her face. She was asleep, her back leaning against the wall. Her  
skin had goose bumps from being exposed to the cold. She stirred as she heard   
footsteps come near her door. She stopped breathing. She wanted more than anything   
for Ranma not to open the door and she sighed in relief as she heard his receding   
footsteps. Slowly and carefully she stood up and peered at herself in the mirror.   
She looked ratty and sleep deprived. So long... I've waited so long... She rubbed  
her eyes a little and quietly opened the door of her room. Silently she tiptoed to   
take a long need bath. She tossed off her clothes and proceeded to the tub, filling  
it with warm water. Once filled she slide in. The water spilled out a little as her  
body took over its place. She slid down some more, allowing her head to fully dunk  
into the water, and then sat up again. The water embraced her body, slushing   
against her curves. She moaned as she felt the tingle of the heat run up her spine.  
So much warmth...  
  
She closed her eyes, allowing herself to be engulfed in the sensation. Her   
mind slowly drifting, drifting... She began to think about when 'She' was alive.  
  
---  
  
"Mommy?" said a young child.  
  
"Yes dear?" replied a woman. She bent over the tub and put her hand in to   
test the water. She lifted up the young girl and slowly placed her in the water and  
soon after stepped in as well. The two sat opposite from each other.  
  
The girl giggled as she splashed the water around. She was no old than   
five. The woman winced a bit and held up her hands in order to stop the water from   
getting into her eyes.  
  
"Now Akane, that's not how we take a bath." The girl slowly stopped and   
glanced at her mother. "Just relax..." her mother cooed. Akane followed the steps   
of her mother and closed her eyes and sunk down into the water a little.   
  
"Ah... now doesn't that feel good?" Akane glanced at her mother and nodded.  
  
"Mommy?" Her mother gave a 'mmm' in reply. "How come the water has to be   
warm?" A small smile formed from her mother's lips.  
  
"Because it feels nice."  
  
"How come it feels nice?"  
  
"Well Akane, everyone needs to be warm."  
  
"What about when it's cold outside, like in winter?" Her mother smiled   
again.  
  
"It doesn't matter, warmth comes from you heart and as long as there is   
love, you'll always be warm."  
  
"Really mommy?"  
  
"Of course dear."  
  
"What happens if your heart is not warm?"  
  
"Don't worry Akane, there will always be warmth. You got your family all   
around you. You've got me and daddy and Kasumi and Nabiki. And you know what, one   
day you'll fall in love with someone and you both can give each other warmth."   
Young Akane giggled again as she let out a final slash.  
  
"I love you mommy." Her mother smiled gently and slid down into the water.  
  
---  
  
The water became cold after sitting in it for so long. She stood up and   
stepped out of the tub. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body.  
  
Akane walked back to her room and opened her closet. Tomorrow... Tomorrow   
will be a new day... She pulled out a light blue dress and placed it on her desk.   
Tomorrow will be a new day...  
  
-------  
  
When Ranma woke up that morning, Akane had left the house. It was Sunday.   
Kasumi hummed softly in the kitchen as the chopped the vegetables. Nabiki sat   
reading the newspaper. Sunday's were never really that big of a selling day,   
especially if there was no special fight going on. Ranma walked down the stairs and  
into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Kasumi, where's Akane?"   
  
"She's out."  
  
"She is?" Kasumi nodded and turned back to her work.  
  
"Yes she left the house rather early."  
  
"Oh..." Ranma frowned at missing a chance to see Akane. He hadn't really   
seen her in awhile. Well at least she's getting out of the house. He still hadn't  
figured it out. Why... Why was Akane so mad? What had he done? He honestly could   
not remember what had happened. Perhaps he should ask Nabiki. But Nabiki seemed   
rather cold towards him lately too. Well maybe it was in his head. He agreed with   
that idea and walked over to Nabiki, parking himself across the table from her.  
  
Cough Cough Ranma had his hand up to his mouth and pretended to cough in   
order to get Nabiki's attention. Nabiki didn't look up from her paper.  
  
Cough COUGH Again Ranma coughed a little louder, but still Nabiki didn't   
look up.  
  
COUGH COUGH COU...  
  
"Ranma." Nabiki snapped, "If you want to talk to me, you can try by saying   
my name."  
  
"Ahh... Ha Ha Ha" He attempted to laugh. Nabiki sighed at the site.  
  
"What do you want Ranma?"  
  
"Well...Ah... ya see..." Nabiki impatiently tapped her finger.  
  
"Ranma...Shut up..." Ranma stopped and looked at Nabiki confused. "I know   
what you're going to ask."  
  
"Y-You do?"  
  
"Just wait. By the end of the day I'll have something for you."  
  
"Oh... OK..."  
  
--------  
  
Akane walked down the busy streets of Nermia. Her light blue sundress   
nicely hugged her figure. She walked slowly, her hands folded in front of her and   
her head down. She let out a soft breath and lifted her head to peer into the   
window in front of her. She stood in front of all flower shop. The flowers blazed   
with ornate colors, spurting out of the vases like fountains. Inside the shop a   
couple stood gazing at some flowers. The girl giggled as she pointed to one of the   
bouquet. The man with her picked it up and handed it to her. She smiled and wrapped  
one arm around the bunch while the other extended to grab hold of the man with her.  
  
"A-Akane?"  
  
"Huh?" Akane gracefully turned around to see a fidgeting Ryoga. "Ryoga!"   
She smiled and walked towards him. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I-I'm doing fine. What about you?" Akane looked down only for a moment   
before her smile reappeared.  
  
"I'm doing fine as well." The two stood rather motionless for a while. The   
wind shifted and blew tassels of hair onto Akane's face. She pushed her hair to the   
side and straitened out her dress a bit.  
  
"So Ryoga... do you want to go have some coffee with me or something?"  
  
"Y-Yeah s-sure."  
  
--------  
  
Ranma walked around aimlessly, hoisting his head up with his hands. He   
didn't have much to do. He passed the stores and shops, it seemed like everyone   
stay inside, or was hiding, either way not that many people were out.  
  
"Where is that stupid girl anyways?" Ranma continued to walk without care.  
He passed a candy store, a bookstore, a flower shop, a cafe... Ranma stopped in   
front of the cafe a peered inside. His hands and face were pressed against the   
window.  
  
"Akane..."  
  
The sound of laugh filled the air. Akane had her elbows leaned against the   
table with her hands cupped together in front of her.  
  
"So tell me Ryoga, how was your last trip?"  
  
"Well it was alright... Kyoto is rather chilly this time of year."  
  
"Is it?" Ryoga nodded and took a rather large bit of his food causing   
crumbs to stick to his mouth. Akane giggled as he chewed.  
  
"Silly, you've got some crumbs, here let me wipe it off." She picked up a   
napkin and leaned over the table. She moved her face close to Ryoga's and cupped   
his head with one hand while the other wiped away the crumbs. Ryoga squinted his   
eyes and shook his head. He put his hands on Akane's shoulders and pushed her back   
a little.  
  
"Ah, Akane, it's ok I can wipe it on my own." Akane pulled back and sat   
down in here chair.  
  
"I was just trying to help." She said, faking a child like tone.  
  
"Aw, but Akane, I'm a big boy, I promise." He said as he put his hand over   
hers. Akane smiled and stood up, grabbing holding of Ryoga's hand on the way.   
  
"Come on lets go." She gently pulled Ryoga away from the table.  
  
Outside a fuming Ranma stood. ...I can't believe her! Here I am worryin   
about her and she's all over Ryoga. She even tried to kiss Ryoga!!!! Thank god he   
pushed away or I don't know what I would have done. GRRRR- Stupid Akane... I can   
have my own fun too ya know!!!! Humph Ranma quickly turned around and stomped off   
towards a certain Okonomiyaki shop.  
  
----------  
  
The theater was dark and only the flashing light from the movie revealed   
the cringes on her face. Akane leaned her head on her hand and watched with less   
than half interest. Even though the movie wasn't catching her attention, she   
appreciated the dark atmosphere. A small frown rounded on her lips. Being happy is   
a tough job, especially when your heart is sinking. As much as she enjoyed being   
with Ryoga, she just didn't feel that way about him. She knew there was only one   
person in her heart, but it was too late. He had rejected her, she had to move on.  
Three days of thinking and then it finally hit her. That she had to get beyond   
Ranma. She let out a soft moan. Oh how her heart hurt, how it squeezed, how it was   
being suffocated by reality. How she enjoyed the dark. How it covers and engulfs.   
How it wraps around her, separating her from the world. The darkness brought her   
peace. It was her haven. She looked over to Ryoga from the corner of her eye and   
found him staring at her. Akane sighed. Maybe I can learn to love him... She put   
her hand on top of his and leaned over resting her head on his stiffening shoulder.  
  
CrAcK From a few rows behind Ranma was drenching the life from a now torn   
up cup. Ukyo looked at him oddly as the sound of his grinding teeth increased.  
  
"What's wrong Ranchan? It's only a movie." she whispered, but Ranma was   
oblivious to her comment and continued to sulk.  
  
----------  
  
"W-wasn't that a good movie?" Ryoga asked as he looked down towards their   
holding hands. Akane just mumbled something and kept on walking, not noting where   
she was going.  
  
Not to far behind, a certain pigtailed boy followed.  
  
"Ranchan, what are we doing?" Ukyo asked as she calmly walked in the   
general direction Ranma was going. Ranma continued to hop from one hiding place to   
another. He grunted at Ukyo's response and said nothing more.  
  
"You know Ranchan, if you're going to invite me to go out, you could at   
least walk next to me." But Ranma missed that comment and continued to stalk the   
pair in front of them. Ukyo sighed. She had been so happy when Ranma asked her to   
go with him. But she thought that they'd do something at least somewhat intimate.   
She pouted as she continued watching Ranma. He so absorbed in something else. What   
about me?  
  
"Ranchan!" she called, "Ranchan!.... RANMA!"  
  
"Huh?" Ranma looked over in Ukyo's direction, "What is it?" he said   
occasionally switching his focus from Ukyo to the other couple. Ukyo walked towards   
him.  
  
"Ranma." She said somewhat fierce fully. She grabbed his hand. "Ranma, lets   
go somewhere." Ranma fidgeted and his face contorted. Man, I'm gonna lose Akane if  
I keep standing here... He looked over to where the couple was only to find them   
gone. Damn! He looked around a bit and as he turned he saw a couple starring at   
them from only a couple feet away.  
  
"A-Akane?" Akane looked at him then back to the ground.  
  
"Oh... hi ranma..." she whispered, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Were on a date, Akane." Ukyo said. Ranma gulped and looked over to Akane,   
who stiffened notably.  
  
"Oh..." Ukyo smiled as she weaved her arm around Ranma's, causing him to   
gulp again. Ryoga looked down at Akane and saw that she had her fists clenched   
tightly. Slowly he put his arm on Akane shoulders to help her support herself.   
Akane turned away from Ranma.  
  
"Well we better get going. Have fun." She began to walk quickly away and   
then broke into a run.  
  
"Oi!" Shouted Ryoga, who turned to quickly and ended up run away from her.   
Ranma stood biting the bottom of his lip. He removed his arm from Ukyo's grasp.  
  
"I'm sorry... Ukyo..." He said as he ran after Akane.  
  
"Ranma wait!" she shouted, her arm out and reaching to signify her call.  
  
Akane continued to run. She wasn't ready yet. She wasn't ready yet... The   
clouds above began to circle together; drops of rain began to fall. The sun's rays   
were blocked from the clouds as they slowly came together, forming dark clouds. The   
streetlights turned on and the rain continued to fall, this time hard than before.   
She stopped and leaned herself onto a streetlight. She breathed hard. The rain   
began to soak her hair and her dress. Her hair hung in clumps and dangled from her   
head. The light blue dress she wore now was spotted with dark blue. She wrapped her   
arms around the streetlight as if holding onto it for her life.   
  
The streets were bathed in shadows as Ranma-chan ran after Akane.  
  
"Akane!" she shouted. Over there... "Akane!" she shouted again as her ran  
closer to the figure clutched to the street light. She stopped about 5 feet away.  
  
"Akane..." Akane didn't move. "Akane..." Akane slowly pulled away from the   
light, still not looking at Ranma.  
  
"Akane, you're going to catch a cold..." Ranma-chan said as she reached out  
to grab Akane's hand. Akane slapped the hand down.  
  
"Why do you do this to me? Why do you continue to do this to me? WHY CAN'T   
YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"Akane..."  
  
"Do you find enjoyment in torturing me? Do you find me amusing?" She faced   
Ranma, but did not look at her. Her head hung down and her fists clutched.   
Ranma-chan just stood there, not sure what to say.  
  
"That's what I thought." Akane turned to walk away, but was stopped as   
Ranma grabbed her wrists. Akane pulled away, but to no avail.  
  
"Akane... what are you talking about?"  
  
"Let me go!" She pulled again successfully being released from his grip.   
She ran off again.  
  
"Akane!" she shouted, but she didn't follow. Instead she went back home.  
  
----------  
  
It was already pretty late by the time Ranma got back. As she walked in she  
found a videotape on the table. On it was a small note.  
  
'For Ranma'  
  
"It must be from Nabiki." She put down the tape and walked into the kitchen  
to heat up some water. When she was down turning into a boy, he went back to the   
tape. He quickly popped it into the VCR and plopped his heavy body down.  
  
"Play"  
  
The scene showed Akane and Ranma talking. It zoomed in only Ranma's face as  
he spoke.  
  
"Well aren't we a sleepy head today?" Ranma walks in, putting down a tray   
of breakfast on Akane's desk. Akane gets up and puts her hand on his head to check   
his temperature. The scene forwards a bit.  
  
"This is what lovers do isn't it?" Ranma says. The scene forwards again.  
  
"We are in love aren't we?" Forward  
  
"I love you..." Forward Forward Forward  
  
"You know Akane, you are beautiful..." Forward  
  
"Give me a chance...to show you the love I have for you..." Forward  
  
"I DO love Akane, with all my heart..." Forward  
  
The scene is now of the two sitting in the dojo. Ranma's head rest in   
Akane's lap. It zooms into Akane's face. She's smiling.  
  
Another scene the two are eating lunch together.  
  
Another scene the two are at a carnival together.  
  
Another scene the two are rest on a tree together.  
  
Another scene... Ranma holds Akane tightly in the dark of night. Akane's   
eyes shut. As do Ranma's. Slowly they move in and there lips meet.  
  
Another scene the two are at the movies  
  
Another scene, Ranma is on his knee.  
  
"Akane...Akane, will you marry me?"  
  
"Please say you'll be my wife..."  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"I will..."  
  
"Will what?"  
  
"Marry you..."  
  
"What?" The camera focuses on Akane's face.  
  
"Marry you..."  
  
"Why would I want to marry a tomboy like you..." Akane's face flinches.   
Ranma's voice continues in the background. The water in Akane's eyes could be seen   
filling up. She look so hurt. Forward  
  
Akane is running away, while Ranma just stands there, watching her run.  
  
The TV beings to fuzz. Ranma holds the controller up and presses rewind. He  
goes back to the previous scene.  
  
"Marry you..."  
  
"Why would I want to marry a tomboy like you..." Pause  
  
Ranma paused the tape there. Akane's...crying... He stopped the tape.  
  
"...Akane..."  
  
She didn't come home that night...  
  
----------  
Notes: Gah... I was going to finish it sooner, but as I wrote, this popped up,   
so... yeah... well sorry for taking so long to write... Fear not Akane & Ranma   
fans, it's not the end till the fat lady sings... That's the saying right? Ok   
anyways... thanks for reading.  
  
p.s. I know there are some loose strings, but they will connect later! promise.  
Ja-ne  



	6. One More Time

===============  
===============  
Love Pills  
By Ling Mao  
Chp 6:"One More Time"  
  
Start:6-15-2001  
Finish:7-13-2001  
  
Normal disclaimer applies  
  
Wow it's been awhile ^_^  
  
= Thought  
= Sound  
[ ] = Panda signs  
" " = Spoken  
===============  
===============  
  
The ground was soft from the rain. Around her the birds sang   
songs of joy all the while oblivious to the pain she felt. The dress she   
wore was ruined. Stains of brown blotched onto the fabric, which was once   
soft but was now ruff and coarse. It was still wet and the ends seemed to   
be tattered. It was destroyed. A symbol of her failure, her sorrow, and   
her emendable heart. Her hair was tainted with dirt and rubble. She   
rubbed her eyes with her dirty hands. The wind rustled past her skin   
causing her to shiver. She wrinkled her nose a bit before sneezing. She   
had been there all night.  
  
Ridgeley she stood up, not bothering to brush the dirt on her.   
What was she to do? She couldn't go back home. Not while he was still   
there. She couldn't stand to face Ryoga, not after running off like she   
did. She couldn't go to her friends, they wouldn't understand and she   
didn't want to have to explain. Not as if she could really explain   
anyways...  
  
-------  
  
Ranma grumbled a bit as he shifted from his sleeping place near   
the dinning table. His head, which had been propped up by his hands, was   
slowly tipping over and was on the verge of falling off his hands. He   
shifted a bit again, this time his head losing its balance on his hands   
and slamming into the table beneath him.  
  
"Huh-Wha-..." He stammered as he tried to regain his composition.  
He blinked his squinted eyes and stretched his arms. It's morning... He   
looked around to see if anyone was around. It must have still been early,   
no one was around yet. He stood up and stretched his cramped legs when he   
suddenly remembered why he was here. Where's Akane? Quietly he slipped   
upstairs and creped into Akane's room. Nothing but a neatly made bed. He  
went back downstairs and quickly searched the house to find no sign of   
Akane. Maybe she didn't come home...   
  
He sighed as he realized that he, once again, was worrying about   
the tomboy in which he denied any feelings for. No... I'm worried   
because I made her cry and the only honorable thing to do is to   
apologize he tried to convince himself. Again he sighed as he made his   
way to and through the doorway.  
  
Ranma's pace was rather fast, although he would not have noticed   
for his mind was focused on other things. His feet made contact with   
almost all of Nermia as he searched for Akane. Why is it that I feel   
like I have done this before... He asked himself, almost causing him to   
miss the limping figure.  
  
"Akane!" He shouted towards her. She did not seem to hear.  
  
"Aka..." Ranma began to say but stopped as Akane stood up and   
began to walk away. "Hey! Wait!" He shouted while following the girl.  
  
Suddenly she stopped, her back faced towards Ranma as he ran   
closer to her. Her hair floated in the brisk wind, gently mingling with   
the other tassels of hair. Ranma stopped a few feet away from her. His   
mouth was partly open as if to speak, but no words came out. He moved his   
hands as if hoping to have them convey his message, but it was to no   
avail.  
  
Akane let out a sigh. She rubbed her cold arms a bit. The wind   
was still blowing and caressed her skin.  
  
"Akane..." Ranma began in a whisper. "Come on Akane. Lets go   
home." He said as he reached out to grab her hand.  
  
Such warmth  
  
Akane made no move to resist not made any signs of acceptance.  
  
"You're gonna catch a cold, or something..."  
  
"Not like you care." Akane quickly retorted.  
  
"Akane..."  
  
"Don't Akane me." she said in a low growl. "Remember... I'm as   
strong as an ox? You don't need to worry. Akane can make it on her own.   
She doesn't need help. She doesn't need others. You can just leave her be  
because she's the tomboy and the tomboy doesn't deserve to be with us.   
Because she's stupid and ugly and violent. She's just unworthy. She's the  
type that everyone should pick on and attack because she deserves it.   
Isn't that right Ranma? Isn't it?"  
  
"Akane...no... why would you..."  
  
"Isn't that what you always say? Isn't it fun to torture Akane?"   
Her voice was low and quiet but was just as potent if not more so than   
screaming it. She was tired, her body worn. Her arms hung at her sides,   
dangling, unable to lift due to lack of sleep, lack of energy.  
  
"no... No... That's not it... That's not... it..."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I just... it's just that... I... I..." Ranma hesitated and began  
to fidget with his hands. His unwilling mouth began to stutter.  
  
"You what Ranma? Let me guess... you're going to say that you   
love me right? You're going to say that again right? RIGHT?" She shouted   
the last word with the little energy she had. As she continued to talk   
her words became soft, so soft it became inaudible to those further than   
a couple feet. But Ranma could here.  
  
"Go on. Say it. I know you want to... I guess you love to see me   
humiliated... That's all you do anyways..."  
  
"Akane, you've got it all wrong."  
  
"Whatever..." she responded. She walked towards then past Ranma.   
"...not like it matters."  
  
"Akane wait." Ranma reached for her wrists and wrapped his hand   
around it. Akane stopped. She lacked the energy to struggle from the warm  
palm that was restraining her.  
  
"Akane wait..."  
  
Silence followed broken only by the soft hustle of the wind. He   
tightened his grip and the heat he was eradiating continued to grow as   
his emotions increased. Anger... Nervousness...  
  
...Fear...  
  
Th-Ump-Th-Ump-Th-Ump  
  
Again, silence takes over, but this time it is broken as the   
bushes rustle.  
  
Again the bushes rustle. Ranma turned his head a bit towards the   
bush as a figure began to emerge from it.  
  
"Ranma!" shouted the figure as it jumped from out of the bush and  
headed strait towards Ranma. With lightening speed it ran up to Ranma.  
  
"What the!? Sha--Gag" Ranma held his hands up to his throat   
signaling that he was choking. He quickly swallowed, freeing his airway.  
  
"Sha-sha-shampoo what are you doing!" He said crouching and   
trying to catch his breathe. His head snapped up and his eyes were sent   
glaring into Shampoo's. "I practically choked! What do you think you   
were..."  
  
Pause  
  
Th-Ump-Th-Ump  
  
Shampoo smiled as Ranma's harsh glare turned soft. I win...  
  
"Shampoo..."  
  
  
------------  
Notes:  
Sorry, I know how I want this to end, I just can't get to there! Argh!   
Hey if any of you have idea's please send them over. Sorry this was   
short, but I just wanted to get something out. Don't worry, I won't drag   
this out. HEY! I think I just got an idea! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, well,   
anyways, don't worry I'm not going to drag this out. Please review.   
Thanks for the comments, I love hearing from you! 


End file.
